


Entre el cielo y la tierra

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sadism, Voyeurism, handling, sodomy, yamakakagai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Yamato piensa sobre su posición entre Kakashi y Gai, su relación y su amistad. De alguna manera inesperada y desastrosa se enreda con ambos, terminando por convertirse en el juguete de los dos.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Entre el cielo y la tierra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.   
> Casi un puñado completo de puro fanservice… casi.

Yamato todavía es capaz de negar de vez en cuando. De pie en el borde del bosque los ve peleando, la voz de uno alzándose entre los árboles, la mirada evasiva del otro escapando por el verde del follaje.

Kakashi es simplemente eso, lo que Yamato conoce muy bien desde su infancia. Una mirada fría, pocas palabras, su pose floja e indiferente, el gesto breve de su rostro que apenas se percibe entre la tela oscura, una mentira perpetua, una sonrisa oculta, el opaco e indiferente metálico de la curva de su risa.

Gai, por el contrario, es el rayo de sol contra ese metal. Su pose firme, su seguridad, la transparencia con la que se paraba delante de las personas y nunca parecía necesitar de palabras. Gai nunca dudaba.

Pero Yamato puede ver sobre eso. Kakashi tenía su máscara para ocultarse mientras que Gai tenía su positividad y su sonrisa.

Ambos seguían siendo máscaras, incluso si Gai parecía ser al principio una persona libre de trabas o mentiras. Era una pequeña tela sobre su cabeza difícil de entender, difícil de sobrellevar o comprender.

Yamato pensaba que prefería la honestidad cruda de Kakashi, lo creía cuando él solo lo miraba y lo apartaba, cuando no tenía palabras, cuando no podía animarlo y simplemente se encogía de hombros para no darle esperanza.

Era la dureza de su gesto lo que lo hacía fuerte, era su silencio el que lo hacía reflexionar, pensar, hacerse duro en contra de los acontecimientos, seguir su mirada vacía sobre las nubes, entender entre las líneas de su gesto escueto alguna especie de razón. Kakashi siempre era la racionalidad y la razón.

Pero luego estaba la voz segura de Gai, la forma en la que lo abrazaba, en la que le decía las cosas con franca honestidad, con una violencia intrépida, con el vigor poderoso de un volcán, con confianza y fuerza.

Es su sonrisa brillante la que le da tranquilidad, es su mano sobre su hombro lo que lo llena de seguridad y lo hace pensar en que sobrevivirá, en que lo logrará. Yamato se siente un poco más fuerte con eso, la virtud de la fe ciega, el incentivo, el poderoso fuego. Gai es la flama hirviente de la vida. Una eterna y poderosa chispa.

Yamato se sienta entonces al verlos a la distancia. Gai se levanta firme como una piedra, sus pies seguros contra el suelo, cada paso dado con firmeza, con valor, con entereza. Su cuerpo está unido al piso con cadenas, Gai es confiable, su cuerpo de acero mezclándose con su espíritu indomable daban la combinación perfecta.

Kakashi es el que no levanta palabras, no necesita arrastrar consigo una tormenta para plantarse en contra la adversidad. Solo necesita una mirada, volátil, insondable en contra de la luz del sol, brillante y etérea como las nubes, liso, _perdidizo_.

Yamato se queda a un lado cuando los mira. Es fascinante todavía. Puede escuchar las palabras llenas de orgullo de Gai, el pecho inflado, el golpe constante de sus manos. La idea desinflándose cuando Kakashi solo suspira y se aparta, su cuerpo un parpadeo fugaz de luz, una nube en contra de sus golpes, su figura deslizándose sobre el reflejo del agua que fluye constate.

Le recuerda entonces que Kakashi tiene una experiencia de por vida con Gai. Una mirada basta, un gesto diminuto de su rostro lo dice todo y Gai solo asiente a su orden sin decir palabras.

Combinaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Encajaban, se complementaban, no necesitaban esforzarse para sobrellevarse, para comprenderse, para enfrentarse y ayudarse, para _amarse_.

Es un poco lindo de una manera repugnante. Yamato lo había entendido cuando los había visto, cuando había girado el cuello, cuando los había capturado envueltos en el fuego de un tornado desenfrenado de pasiones y sentimientos que descaradamente ellos se atrevían a llamar _reto_.

No había espacio para dudas. Gai rugía envuelto en llamas desde el suelo, Kakashi lo sobrevolaba alto, enfilado a la altura del cielo.

Normalmente Yamato fingiría no notarlo. La discreción era su fuerte, el silencio, la soledad, la negación. No era su problema, no era su incumbencia, no le pertenecía, ninguno de los dos le partencia.

Yamato entonces se quedó lejos, solo un poco, por corto tiempo. Tuvo la esperanza de ahogar el sonido de sus risas, el brillante de sus batallas, la intensidad de sus encuentros, de su confianza mutua, de su fricción, de su entonada rivalidad contrapunteando siempre en su constante deseo y amistad, pero se encontró sin éxito.

Fue entonces como una polilla sobre el resplandor de una pequeña luz. Sus ojos constantemente atraídos por sus carreras juntos, por sus espectáculos gratuitos a mitad de la calle, por la manera en la que parecían terminar enredados creando escándalos por todos los lugares.

Yamato se encontró pensando en la verdad: quería estar con ellos, quería ser parte de ellos.

Tan descabellada como resultó la idea no pudo hacer nada más que esperar. Un público silencioso, la imagen desdibujada de fondo, el tercero sobre una perfecto y alineado conjunto de dos. Un espectador.

No fue sino la percepción de la tierra el que lo notó. Los ojos de Gai, ardientes como una flama peligrosa encontraron su figura a la distancia. Su sonrisa deslumbrante cegándolo, invitándolo, acariciándolo. Su mano condujo su espalda, la calidez de sus dedos, la seguridad de su gesto.

El cielo fue cruel, engañosamente suave, terriblemente despiadado y gélido cuando lo miró de arriba abajo y negó. _No puede sobrellevarnos, no puede alcanzarnos._

Pero Gai solo se rió y negó hacia Kakashi. Sus ojos luchando, miles de palabras que Yamato no escuchaba tronaron insistentes en contra del sordo profundo del aire.

Al final, acompañados por el atardecer, Yamato pudo compartir su espacio, respirar sus suspiros, tocar sus pieles ardiendo, chocar contra ellos constantemente el peso de su alma y su cuerpo en una batalla satisfactoria y cruel.

La pasión de ambos se derramaba en cada golpe, el filo de sus ojos incitando al otro, la competitividad, el cariño, el conocimiento, la voluntad, al fondo, un grotesco y delirante “algo más”.

Yamato queda fuera rápidamente, no se da cuenta el momento en el que los puños dejan de dirigirse a él, no percibe el instante en el que los ojos de Gai dejan de enfocarlo, en el que la guardia de Kakashi lo evita y sus pasos se hacen silenciosamente a un lado hasta que Yamato mismo no puede hacer más que seguir sus movimientos, quedándose distante y anormalmente quieto.

Al mismo tiempo, se siente inquietantemente cerca, parte de ellos, es el que sostiene un marcador imaginario, es el que repite cada gesto, cada movimiento, el que admira ambos, el que apoya la victoria de los dos, la imparcialidad, el medio, al que ambos acuden cuando de alguna manera no están de acuerdo.

Una vez más es Gai el que lleva sus manos a Yamato. Sus manos grandes y cálidas descansan en sus hombros unos momentos antes de soltar su invitación a cenar. Kakashi mantiene la distancia, asiente como si no le importara, camina al lado anormalmente distante antes de poder mirar a Yamato y aprobar.

En la comida son iguales, Gai habla con la boca llena y ríe, come hasta que no encuentra final, su plato ardiente casi derritiéndose, el picor lo suficientemente alarmante para hacer a Yamato llorar.

Kakashi se escurre como siempre, habilidoso con los palillos, silencioso, distractor. Yamato no puede ver un solo segundo su rostro. Todo desaparece en un instante, ni un solo grano de arroz sobre la mesa antes de que tenga la oportunidad de levantarse y mirar sobre su hombro antes de sonreír cretinamente y no pagar.

Yamato paga, Kakashi de alguna manera lo convence con malicia y mentiras, todo sobre él es una fachada bien planeada y Gai solo puede conservar su sonrisa franca y desentendida mientras se levanta.

La marcha continúa, Gai lo arrastra sobre las calles sin la oportunidad de dejarlo escapar. Al mismo tiempo Yamato se da cuenta con cada paso que no quiere escapar.

No habla, se queda como el margen de hierro de una imagen transpuesta sobre su existencia. Kakashi a su lado levanta la mirada y sonríe, asiente, unas cuantas líneas se sueltan de vez en cuando entre el torrente de palabras que dice Gai, constantemente sin enfocarse en nada, su voz vibrando en la calle, tomándolos, apretándolos, llenándolos a ambos.

Cuando Yamato termina en la cocina del departamento de Gai siente que se ha perdido de algo. Gai simplemente lo mira con una expresión divertida mientras parece decirle algo a Kakashi con la curva dramática de su sonrisa.

Esta vez es Kakashi el que ocupa la voz. Él es la mente, retorcida, sucia, delirante. Sus manos controlan el día y la noche, el clima, su idea es la idea automática de Gai, tiene la facilidad de levantarlo y sentarlo, de arrastrarlo, de arrastrarlos a _ambos_.

Yamato se queda quieto y tembloso cuando Kakashi lo suelta de pronto.

— Juega con nosotros — le dice con un tono engañosamente dulce. Yamato sabe que nunca podrá ser realmente parte de ellos dos, sabe perfectamente que él solo sería el juego, el _juguete_ , nunca un verdadero jugador.

La idea era estúpida, Yamato lo sabe, pero cuando estás desesperado, te aferras a cualquier cosa, por más riesgosa que sea.

Y a partir de ese momento, la situación fue a todas parres menos arriba.

[…]

Kakashi es el primero.

Yamato solo entra en su departamento porque ya no tiene otro lado al cual ir ni tampoco algún pretexto para decir.

El ojo visible de Kakashi lo mira por sobre el hombro. Hay una sonrisa coqueta colgando debajo de su máscara, imperceptible excepto por la tensión que provoca, por la sensación nerviosa y la excitación que de pronto sube por su garganta hasta atorarse en algún lugar sobre su cabeza antes de bajar de un golpe contra el bulto marcado entre sus piernas.

Kakashi levanta el rostro, olfatea, parece notar aquella corriente que golpea sus venas como haría un animal enfermo y hambriento, el filo en su mirada haciéndose grande hasta que Yamato puede sentir la punta de su diminuto iris como miembros grandes atravesándolo, penetrándolo.

El aire se vuelve espeso cuando llegan a la habitación. Hay una idea que sigue repitiéndose, él quiere marcharse, tiene miedo, se siente aplastado por la enorme distancia que de pronto nace entre el aire considerablemente espeso que lo rodea por el cuello.

— ¿Quieres ducharte? — Kakashi ofrece, una mano señalando el baño, la otra deslizándose entre el borde de sus pantalones en algo insinuante y juguetón.

La lengua de Yamato se asoma nerviosamente de su boca repentinamente seca antes de asentir y dirigirse a su derecha.

No tarda mucho en volver, cuando lo hace, Kakashi está desnudo contra la cama, las piernas suavemente abiertas, su miembro al aire completamente rígido, largo, expuesto en una escena lasciva y sugerente, su mano tendida debajo de la base de su pene, masajeando.

— Deberías descubrirte, sería una buena idea — dice Kakashi, su voz significativamente más gruesa antes de señalar con su mirada de un solo ojo a su pequeña toalla.

Yamato asiente, las piernas le tiemblan debajo del eje de su cuerpo antes de que pueda acercarse lentamente y descubrir su propia excitación a medias, la saliva acumulándose en su boca como una reacción a la anticipación.

Kakashi sonríe mordazmente, _sin máscaras esta vez_. Su mano acaricia su barbilla con consideración, lo juzga, lo toma múltiples veces en su cabeza, su lengua paseándose sobre sus dientes afilados antes de reírse como haría un verdugo, es un cazador astuto en contra de su presa y Yamato siente un golpe de excitación fluyendo ante su mirada ardiente, desconsiderada, intensa.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Kakashi se ríe, su mano sigue frotando el largo de su pene de forma sugestiva, orgullosa, su miembro volviéndose una idea gigantesca en contra de la cabeza de Yamato, un fuego intenso que de pronto quiere ver de cerca, quemarse en ella.

Yamato no habla, deja que Kakashi dirija la escena, quiere una orden directa para poder descongelarse, para sentir que puede realmente acercarse. La idea le recuerda un poco a cuando era un niño bajo su mandato en las filas de ANBU, es solo un pequeño fragmento, no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso cuando Kakashi separa más las piernas y levanta una mano en su dirección, llamándolo.

Él va ciegamente, no tiene un pensamiento en concreto cuando se sienta en la cama, cuando Kakashi tira de él hacia abajo y lo besa.

Su beso es una formación de pequeños besos, es su lengua delgada la que sale en delicados toques como el sonido suave de una serpiente contra sus labios, rápida, fría, venenosa. Yamato solo cierra los ojos ante su toque, se deja enredar por sus manos de cascabeles, su cuerpo delgado y largo, sus dedos huesudos, la forma pálida de su piel contra sus manos, contra su cabello blanco.

Kakashi no pierde su sonrisa lasciva y engañosa ni un solo momento, se divierte, quiere reír y en más de una ocasión sus ojos se mueven a los lados, como si buscara en la oscuridad, como si esperara una imagen entre las sombras, un público al cual mostrarle su truco, un testigo, la figura inamovible de su par, un cómplice, un espectador, un _rival_.

Yamato mueve la mirada nerviosa a los lados incluso cuando sabe que no lo encontrará. No. Es parte de su acuerdo, del trato, de su plan, de su juego. Yamato ahora era la presa de Kakashi, el ratón diminuto entre sus fauces.

Kakashi se ríe, una risa aún más grande, aunque menos suave. Su rostro es mordaz, casi enfermizo, su gesto se mueve entre infinidad de ideas y pensamientos que no puede ni es capaz de atrapar.

— ¿Por qué pareces tan asustado? — Kakashi lo acerca, su lengua acaricia la barbilla de Yamato en una pequeña caricia casi demasiado peligrosa, como una amenaza silenciosa.

Yamato hace una mueca de miedo ante el contacto, y su terror, de alguna manera, parece simplemente incrementar la emoción de Kakashi, su excitación, su extraño placer sobre una batalla que nadie medía, que nadie contaba, que solo sucedía en su cabeza en una película comparativa que sucedía demasiado baja como para ser realmente escuchada. Kakashi estaba saboreando el toque de una victoria anticipada.

— ¿Quieres recibir o dar? — la pregunta se desliza entre sus labios delgados y rosas que se pegan a su mandíbula en un beso fugaz.

Yamato solo aprieta los ojos, no lo sabe, no sabe nada sobre sí mismo, solo puede pensar en la mano de Kakashi deslizándose hacia abajo para frotar su abdomen antes de terminar apretando su erección entre el agarre firme de sus dedos.

— Ah… yo… — niega, no hay nada que pueda decir.

Kakashi se mueve bruscamente ante su silencio, sus ojos angostándose para darle una mirada un poco más oscura, su actitud cambiando de pronto de juguetona a agresiva en un segundo casi doloroso y enfermizo. Pero aquel gesto solo le hizo sentir una onda nueva de calor a través de todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Kakashi lo sostienen por los costados cuando se va arriba, sus dedos de uñas marcadas recorren su clavícula antes de bajar en un toque que parece querer herirlo, que parecía tan distante y amenazante como la punta de un arma, el filo delgado de una espada.

Los ojos de Kakashi lo miran por un momento antes de volver a la oscuridad y reír, como si realmente pudiera encontrar ahí los ojos de su álter ego imaginario para simplemente para burlarse en conjunto de algo.

— Será mejor que yo esté arriba — Kakashi se encoge de hombros, su mano vuelve sobre su pecho unos momentos antes de detenerse sobre su miembro recto. El toque de la piel fría de Kakashi lo hace estremecerse, es extrañamente complaciente.

Sobre la cama Yamato percibe apenas el lubricante y la protección. Su corazón se aprieta en su pecho cuando Kakashi derrama un poco sobre sus manos, el toque gélido del lubricante lo hace tensarse antes de que pueda tomar aire y soltar un suspiro entrecortado y dispar.

Kakashi prueba sus labios, parece un pequeño felino con la curva de su boca volviéndose maliciosa antes de colocarse sobre su entrepierna.

— ¿Estás listo? — Kakashi pregunta con la voz un poco pesada, su erección cayendo al frente, sobre su vientre, Yamato siente el impulso de tocarla pero una vez más se queda colgando en las reglas de su juego y no hace nada.

No hay una respuesta realmente, Yamato no la espera tampoco antes de descender sobre su miembro y clavarse un poco difícil sobre su erección.

La polla de Yamato se mantiene firme, se hace aún más dura cuando escucha a Kakashi gemir y angustiarse un poco por el contacto, por el hundimiento de su cuerpo en una caída demasiado rápida.

Yamato gruñe un poco cuando Kakashi _traga_ por completo su erección. Su pene totalmente dentro de sus entrañas se siente anormalmente hirviente y por unos momentos está seguro de que podrá venirse solo con eso.

Pero Kakashi manda, una mirada dura basta para que Yamato contenga el aliento y se quede quieto, suspirando de placer cuando Kakashi comienza a moverse lentamente, follándose sobre su pene en un movimiento ágil y certero, cada estocada un poco más fuerte, más rápida.

— Joder, se siente bien — la voz de Kakashi es un gemido ahogado, sus ojos se cierran y sus manos se apoyan contra el pecho de Yamato cuando aumenta aún más, cuando se azota insistente en contra de su erección hasta crear un sonido uniforme y obsceno que se hace uno con su perdido y entrecortado aliento.

Kakashi lo sigue guiando, Yamato se siente solo un instrumento contra el colchón, aplastado por su hambre, por su urgencia, por el esfuerzo que pone en cada movimiento rápido para buscar su propio placer, es solo un falo, su existencia se reduce a su pene entre las piernas abiertas de Kakashi extendiéndose sobre él.

Y la idea solo aumenta el calor, solo intensifica su deseo y el cosquilleo que inunda su cuerpo y de pronto realmente solo quiere ser eso, solo un trozo de carne que Kakashi busca con una desesperación carnal para llenarse el interior, para satisfacerse, para reducir su pensamiento y su mente. Usado, sí, un juguete.

Es Kakashi quien llega primero, muerde sus labios en un gesto contenido y derrama su semen contra su abdomen en una estocada fuerte. Yamato espera como el instrumento que es, su falta de valor lo hace sentirse de golpe como una bolsa desechable y Kakashi apenas le sonríe con arrogancia y malicia antes de moverse afuera y hacerlo llegar velozmente con la experiencia casi extraordinaria de su palma en el movimiento brusco de una masturbación.

Cuando Yamato aprieta los ojos en su diluido orgasmo Kakashi solo se toma un segundo antes de mirarlo sobre el hombro y negar una vez más, luego, desaparece como una sombra en el pasillo sin decir una palabra. No merece ninguna palabra.

Yamato, tendido en la cama, con la respiración todavía un poco acelerada siente aun su cuerpo demasiado hirviente. Había sido intenso, haber estado con Kakashi era en realidad un sueño. Sin embargo, en contra de su emoción, sentía que había algo que no encajaba, no era el ímpetu que esperaba, que veía en él en batalla. Algo _faltaba_.

[…]

El camino al departamento de Gai es más largo de lo que esperaba.

Su corazón adentro de su pecho subía y bajaba en contra de sus costillas de forma dolorosa, el aliento un poco perdido entre el espacio de sus labios cuando de forma milagrosa toca la puerta.

Esta vez ha llegado solo. No necesita guía, dice Kakashi mientras le indica a donde ir apenas un día después de haberse encontrado y haberse acostado con él. De pie contra una rama alta Kakashi se ríe a sus espaldas y saca su libro. Yamato teme entonces de lo que puede encontrar, de lo que va a pasar.

Tenzou todavía tiene la delicadeza de llamar a la puerta de la casa a pesar de que se le ha dado una llave, a pesar incluso de que la puerta ya estaba entreabierta en primer lugar como una invitación clara, Gai solo parece haber activado una trampa poniéndose a él como el cazador y la carnada.

Detrás de la puerta escucha la voz de Gai, un poco lejana, su tono siempre grueso y alto le concede la entrada y Yamato se escurre entre el espacio como un fugitivo, su corazón golpeando su rostro y el intenso calor haciéndose una flama en contra de sus mejillas y sus oídos.

Gai aparece sobre el pasillo. Solo un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta lo cubren, sus brazos gruesos y amplios llaman su atención, la curva perfecta de su pecho, de sus hombros gruesos, de sus bíceps, de su cuello y de sus manos largas y anchas llenas de cicatrices y tentativas marcas.

Yamato siente de nuevo el impulso de salir corriendo, no es diferente a su estancia en el departamento de Kakashi y por unos momentos sus pies se deslizan sobre el suelo, sin embargo, se ve a sí mismo estirando el brazo solo para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. El seguro casi inútil haciendo un eco al final.

Gai sonríe y ladea el rostro como si estuviera viendo una escena conmovedora, un pequeño y diminuto cachorro, o a un inocente niño que aprende a dar sus primeros pasos, cualquier cosa todo menos a un hombre que estaba ahí para ser explícitamente y voluntariamente usado.

— Ponte cómodo, en un momento te acompaño — Gai señala la puerta con amabilidad y se da la vuelta para volver a la cocina.

Yamato duda unos momentos ante eso, tiene miedo del tipo de juego que pueda ofrecerle Gai, no puede percibir su manera de jugar y por un momento teme ser aquella pequeña pieza de madera sobre las manos de un inquieto niño y romperse.

 _Tarde_ , cuando sus pies avanzan Gai vuelve sobre el pasillo y lo mira con aquel gesto todavía demasiado amable y blando, el típico tono alegre y confiable que siempre otorgaba en la calle, a sus alumnos, a sus camaradas. Ahora se la da a Yamato en una bandeja de plata.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua? — Gai ofrece cuando ambos atraviesan el umbral de su habitación, sus manos dejando sobre el pequeño buró una jarra de agua y dos vasos de vidrio. La amabilidad disfrazando la inevitable e indirecta advertencia.

— Estoy bien, gracias — Yamato se aclara la garganta ante el momento, ante lo que debe seguir.

Las imágenes mentales qué ha formado sus fantasías le disgustan, lo hacen estremecerse, lo hacen pensar en dos puntos demasiado lejanos y de alguna manera ninguno puede igualar la forma en la que Gai es en combate. No sabe cómo podría igualar esa fuerza en la cama. Al menos no si su compañía tuviera que sobrevivir. Por el otro lado, Yamato temía que fuera una burla, una especie de raro fetichista o un payaso.

Sin embargo, antes de que Yamato pudiera seguirlo pensando Gai se gira a él y _sonríe_.

_Sin máscaras esta vez._

Hay una punzada en su pecho cuando lo mira sonreír. No es su sonrisa de siempre, no es ninguna sonrisa que hubiera visto antes y entonces lo comprende. Se ha desnudado en cuanto a su mente, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.

La sonrisa es una sonrisa cálida, extrañamente tranquilizadora aunque por dentro lo hizo hervir por su potencia. Una sonrisa de un hombre serio, firme, entero, capaz, _sensual_.

— ¿Quieres desnudarte para mí, Tenzou? — Gai levanta una de sus llamativas cejas y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, ansioso, esperando.

La idea es tan vergonzosa como humillante, Yamato no se destaca por ser un hombre lleno de desfachatez o exuberante, no se consideraba sensual, al menos no lo suficientemente sensual y extrovertido como para ofrecer a alguien algo como eso, demasiado tímido para ser del tipo que se desnuda lentamente ante la mirada expectante y violenta de alguien más.

Pero es su juguete ahora, es el juego de Gai y Yamato no puede negarse, tampoco siente que realmente quiera negarse.

Suspirando pesadamente arrastra los pies hasta quedar delante de Gai, quien parecía anormalmente serio, sus manos juntas al frente como un indiferente y cruel juez, sus piernas firmes y anchas sobre el suelo, apenas separadas en una pose dominante, como si Yamato fuera su mercancía nueva, como si solo fuera parte de un retorcido espectáculo y él fuera su único espectador.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando llegan a su pantalón y desabrocha lentamente los botones. El sonido del cierre bajando se levanta contra su agitada respiración, sus manos parecen especialmente torpes bajo la mirada dura y pesada de Gai, como un ancla, le producen dolor.

Gai ríe suavemente cuando se da cuenta de sus excesivos nervios, solo una curva que no sabe entender decora su boca y se miran a los ojos unos segundos de una forma tan profunda que lo marea, que lo hace sentirse débil, endeble, pequeño, minimizado total y completamente bajo su dominio y su peso.

Gai mueve los ojos de vuelta al pantalón y con un pequeño gesto de su barbilla le indica que continúe. Él lo hace sin pensarlo, el tirón en su piel se extiende como un hilo desde su corazón hasta su miembro cuando la tela lo acaricia y se desliza contra el suelo.

En un instante del que apenas es consiente las manos de Gai se van en contra de su cuerpo, ansioso, veloz, intrépido, todo sobre su contacto de inmediato se hizo fuego.

Los dedos de Gai apretaron su cintura, sus dedos largos y rasposos lo acariciaron un poco antes de subir arriba y apretar sus pectorales por debajo de la estorbosa camisa.

— Quítatela — la voz de Gai es aún más firme, más gruesa, ya no hay una sonrisa en su rostro, es ahora el semblante serio y lleno de aplomo de un hombre maduro y experimentado, de un ser capaz de mandar y no dudar, de un _follador_ profesional.

La idea lo hace sentir un torrente de sangre hirviente entre sus venas haciéndose una pelota en contra de sus genitales. No se sorprende cuando siente su erección hacerse grande y en un movimiento casi histérico se deshace de la camisa y del resto de la ropa.

Gai se saborea la boca cuando lo mira, parece extrañamente satisfecho y complacido por su obediencia le da una palmada contra el brazo como apremio, como si fuera un _perro_.

La cabeza de Gai se hace un poco atrás cuando nota su erección y se queda fijo en ese lugar, mirando con tanto detalle que parece realmente tocarlo, marcarlo, lastimarlo. Yamato se siente ansioso entonces, expuesto, descubierto y totalmente vulnerable como no se había sentido nunca antes.

— ¿Podrías darte la vuelta? — Gai hace un gesto con su dedo, su sonrisa aparece unos segundos pero es solo un sugestivo susurro.

Yamato siente el aire apretándose de nuevo en su pecho, el deseo de cubrirse se repite en su cabeza como un extraño impulso y sus manos tiemblan a los lados, ansioso, nervioso, temeroso, terriblemente excitado en el lado opuesto de su razón, su erección casi goteando.

Se da la vuelta lentamente, escucha el suspiro de Gai, fuerte y poderoso, cuando le da la espalda, cuando el punto hirviente de sus ojos termina en su espalda baja, atravesando su columna, entremetiéndose entre sus piernas suavemente separadas.

— Inclínate, por favor — la voz de Gai es suave y educada, las palabras amables le hacen sentir una extraña confianza que se golpea directamente con la idea retorcida de que alguien pueda escucharse tan casual con algo tan bizarro y sexual.

Obedece, sin embargo. El corazón se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando se inclina y se arrodilla, cuando clava la cabeza sobre el piso y levanta la cadera para exponerse totalmente ante su vista.

— Ah, muy lindo — dice Gai casi en un tierno ronroneo, apenas un poco de emoción sobre el grave constante de su pecho.

Yamato siente el impulso de cerrar las piernas, es el único desnudo en la habitación, el único que descansa contra el suelo, que es observado, que es sexualizado en una pose denigrante y sugestiva. Una vez más se siente su mascota, su esclavo, su mercancía. Es un perro. Eso lo excita.

— Abre un poco más las piernas, ¿sí? Ese pequeño agujero ahí, quiero verlo… — la cortesía parece haberse esfumado de pronto, siente la oscuridad en sus palabras, la lasciva en el tono ansioso de voz.

Yamato lo hace de nuevo, su ángulo separándose un poco más, su cabeza completamente recargada contra el piso de madera, apenas apoyado sobre sus manos, lo único que puede hacer es levantar un poco más las caderas a él, como si se ofreciera, como si lo gritara y lo pidiera, como si realmente lo exigiera.

— Eres un buen chico — Gai ríe suavemente, Yamato tiembla ante sus palabras y de su pene escurre un poco más de líquido pre-seminal.

Las manos de Gai se mueven entonces, sus dedos atrapan los glúteos de Yamato, los masajea y frota unos momentos antes de separarlos de forma brusca, su aliento cálido y húmedo casi goteando en contra de su entrada, sus ojos clavados ahí con atención, con tanta minuciosidad que Yamato se siente avergonzado, una vez más una protesta abochornada luchado en su lengua para poder salir.

— ¿Lo has usado antes? — la pregunta parece divertida, no es el tipo de pregunta que él espera al estar siendo observado de tan cerca y solo se sonroja cuando Gai parece extrañamente satisfecho y se ríe abiertamente, emocionado, demasiado fuerte —. Entonces probablemente esto sea un poco intenso para ti.

Gai se encoge un poco, sus manos dedican un apretón más a sus caderas antes de soltarlo y volver a arrellanarse contra el colchón.

— Ven aquí, te mereces un premio — la orden es un silbido lleno de expectación.

Cuando Yamato gira sobre su hombro encuentra a Gai en su lugar, sus piernas suavemente separadas y su pantalón abajo muestran su erección hinchada y casi brillante. El pene es sin duda más grande que el promedio, grueso, una vena resaltando en un costado hasta la punta carnosa y dura.

De pronto Yamato se siente ansioso, hambriento, se arrastra a él de rodillas, sus manos juntas contra el piso antes de ser capaz de tocar sus muslos e inclinar la cabeza hacía su entrepierna.

Yamato piensa que, de ser un perro, movería la cola.

Gai le acaricia la cabeza cuando Yamato toca con sus labios la punta, lo prueba apenas, su lengua toca delicadamente su enorme polla antes de que una mano de Gai se cierre fuertemente contra su cabello y lo empuje bruscamente en contra de su erección.

Yamato se ahoga un momento ante el tamaño, el miembro duro golpea el fondo de su garganta con la estocada y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás en un un intento torpe y desesperado por apartarse.

Gai ríe entre dientes, su sonrisa esta vez muestra una extraña oscuridad y sus dedos se aprietan en contra de su cabello con más fuerza para tirar hacia atrás.

— Que mal chico — niega como si estuviera decepcionado ante la desobediencia y agita su mano para zarandear su cabeza — Ven aquí, abre la boca.

Yamato aprieta los ojos y hace lo que le dice. Es un perro de rodillas ante su amo suplicando desesperadamente que usaran su boca, que follaran su cara y abusaran de su garganta.

Su erección se vuelve dolorosa con el pensamiento, con los dedos de Gai llevando un ritmo frenético al usar su boca sin consideraciones, el sabor fuerte de su piel contra su lengua, frotándose, hundiéndose en una fricción que lo hace atragantarse y jadear casi desesperado por aire.

Gai suelta un gemido fuerte, su voz ronca combinando con su cuerpo ancho y musculoso semidesnudo, contra su erección jugando en sus mejillas bajo los intentos inútiles por no ahogarse, fallidos porque Gai quería que se ahogara, entonces Yamato no puede hacer más que estremecerse y llorar un poco en una escena patética y perfecta.

La expresión de Gai se vuelve divertida, lo disfruta, los músculos gruesos de sus muslos se tensan cuando Yamato parece seguir su ritmo finalmente y entre dientes apretados suelta un jadeo suave, enfático, gutural, como un animal cuya victoria apenas comienza.

— Mírame — pide casi sin aliento, su mano lo aprieta un poco al soltar la orden y Yamato abre los ojos rojos y llorosos hacia él, las lágrimas adornando brillantes sus mejillas húmedas por el hilo de su saliva.

Gai tensa la quijada cuando se unen sus miradas, hay algo ahí que no puede decir sino hasta que sus pequeños ojos negros saltan a un lado un segundo, como buscando un _fantasma_.

Su mano gruesa tira de su cabeza una vez más hasta ser brutalmente follado y terminar por engullir completamente su erección en un duro y poderoso golpe.

El semen sale disparado contra su garganta, traga a medias un sorbo, el otro poco gotea de entre sus labios cuando Gai se aparta y lo inclina contra el piso violentamente.

— Ah, ¿lo has derramado? — su tono de falsa empatía y piedad suenan al fondo antes de inclinarlo y poner un pie sobre su nuca para tirarlo — ¿Por qué no limpias un poco el desastre que has hecho, Tenzou? _Por favor_ …

La cabeza de Yamato se quedó contra el piso, su lengua asomándose apenas para recoger la mezcla de semen y saliva de las tablas del suelo, el toque agrio combinándose con el fuerte sabor de la piel de Gai que aún estaba grabado contra sus labios lo llena todo en su mente, el movimiento lascivo y obsceno de su lengua limpiando como una ramera la huella de su suciedad.

Los dedos de Gai vuelven a él, a su cabeza. De nuevo sus dedos tiran de su cabello fuertemente hasta hacerlo levantarse de rodillas y mirarlo de frente, sus piernas abiertas y gruesas alrededor de su cuerpo en una pose demasiado natural.

— Bueno, vamos — dice Gai con su sonrisa cálida y cuando sus manos tocan las suyas hay un extraño torrente de excitación, un tipo _diferente_ de excitación. 

Yamato asiente temblorosamente antes de dejarse guiar hasta quedar arriba de la cama. Gai lo acuesta sobre su pecho en un pequeño abrazo antes de deslizar sus manos por el estómago tembloroso de Yamato hasta que sus dedos descansaron sobre la carne rosada y firme de su erección.

No puede evitar gemir cuando sus dedos lo tocan. Su espalda se arquea en contra del cuerpo de acero de Gai y su cabeza se azota contra su hombro cuando aumenta el vaivén de su masturbación brutal y desprolija sobre su piel suave y sensible que parecía desesperada por más.

— Creo que estás listo — Gai sopla sobre su oído, muerde su cuello y besa desesperadamente su hombro hasta que Yamato está seguro de que dejará marcas por toda su piel.

Gai lo mueve entonces, su fuerza no es una sorpresa cuando simplemente lo carga sin esfuerzo y le da la vuelta en la cama como si no pesara nada. Yamato gime cuando su rostro se ahoga en la almohada, el olor fuerte y limpio de Gai parece una esencia poderosa y afrodisiaca cuando lo aspira de entre las sábanas y se aferra a ellas unos momentos antes de sentir el cuerpo de Gai metiéndose entre el ángulo de sus piernas.

— ¿Qué te hizo Kakashi antes? — su pregunta parece fuego, una extraña ola de celos, emoción y furia parece acompañar su paladar — ¿Por qué fue tan considerado de dejarme la mejor parte? — Gai ríe, sus palmas como llamas acarician su espalda de arriba abajo y Yamato se retuerce bajo su contacto, buscando más — Quizá debería agradecerle… quizá _ambos_ deberíamos agradecerle…

Sus palabras son una broma ácida que a Yamato le disgusta unos momentos antes de dejarla ir y concentrarse en las manos anchas sobre sus muslos, apretando sus costados, deslizándose desde sus hombros por su delicada columna vertebral.

La boca de Gai atrapa un trozo de carne en el espacio de su hombro y su cuello. Succiona, su legua cálida y húmeda lo azota en caricias poderosas antes de que sus dientes marquen un camino sobre su espalda hasta detenerse sobre sus glúteos.

Yamato casi llora cuando la boca de Gai se clava entre sus piernas, su lengua hirviente masajeando su entrada en pequeñas estocadas, bebiendo de él, tragándolo y comiéndolo como un desahuciado que encuentra de pronto un manantial.

Yamato sabe que no puede protestar, que no puede soltar todas esas palabras llenas de pudor y vergüenza que lo azotan, que no puede decir ninguno de esos diálogos tontos sobre lo mucho que le apena que lo toquen ahí. En cambio, separa las piernas y sostiene el aire en gemidos largos. Lo disfruta, se siente deseado, se siente entregado de una manera antinatural en ese acto.

El sonido vulgar y totalmente bochornoso de la boca de Gai contra su parte posterior lo hizo sonrojarse y sentir corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo tembloroso a medida que su polla se volvía más gruesa y enrojecida por la excitación.

Yamato se mueve entonces, quiere frotarse contra la sábana, quiere correrse ya en contra de las caricias inusuales y complacientes de su acompañante y sus caderas se mueven activamente hacia abajo en un intento histérico de buscar fricción.

La mano de Gai toca su espalda cuando Yamato se agita, lo aplasta. De un movimiento se separa y sus dos manos sostienen sus muslos contra el colchón, aprisionándolo.

— Todavía no — Gai silba y Yamato azota los dientes al saber que eso se trata más allá de una palabra, es una orden, una amenaza que no estaba dispuesto a negar.

Deja su cuerpo suelto y flácido de nuevo, Gai le regala unas palmaditas y Yamato se siente extrañamente satisfecho por su reconocimiento, quiere seguir siendo recompensando, quiere ser un perro bueno ante su amo.

Después de unos momentos Gai finalmente acomoda el cuerpo de Yamato y el sonido del bote pequeño de lubricante suena desde un punto invisible para él antes de salir rodando por el suelo a su lado.

El líquido cae entre sus piernas, sobre su hendidura, la frialdad de aquel gel es conocida aunque diferente, _totalmente_ diferente. Yamato se ahoga húmedamente ante la sensación, los dedos de Gai lo tocan, se sienten sorprendentemente enormes y rasposos sobre esa zona y por unos momentos teme por la idea de la penetración.

Gai sonríe y le dedica una caricia en los muslos antes de volver a su objetivo, sus dedos haciendo pequeños y suaves círculos contra su entrada hasta comenzar a presionar y abrirse paso entre la carne suave y delicada que se estremece bajo su tacto y envía ráfagas de placer sobre el abdomen de Yamato.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — su pregunta parece zumbar sobre sus oídos y Yamato se siente incapaz de responder, solo puede concentrarse en el dedo ancho hundiéndose entre sus entrañas en un deslizamiento extraño y granular.

Gai no se detiene, comienza a mover su dedo dentro, saliendo y entrando, provocando espasmos que Yamato disfruta tanto como le dan un extraño escalofrío, como nauseas, placentero de forma extraña, antinatural, visceral.

El segundo dedo entra entonces, Yamato se sostiene de las sábanas y sus músculos se tensan un poco cuando comienza a moverse adentro de su cuerpo, la sensación de sentirse invadido es inevitable y sus caderas se mueven intentando muy torpemente escapar.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Yamato se encoge ante su voz — Vamos, si pareces estarlo disfrutando por la forma en la que succionas mis dedos… — Gai se ríe de él, la burla es exquisita y Yamato se mueve más, esta vez, empujando hacia él, de pronto demasiado ansioso por sentirlo más adentro.

Gai silba emocionado con esa reacción y corresponde hundiendo otro dedo casi desconsideradamente. Yamato no puede evitar soltar un suave grito, su tono ahogado por las almohadas, minimizado debajo del sonido acuoso del movimiento de los dedos separándolo en movimientos de tijeras para dilatarlo.

— Bueno, ya es suficiente — Gai se separa un poco y se pone de pie por la botella de lubricante y una pequeña envoltura de condones antes de volver.

El sonido del gel vuelve, Gai derrama un poco más sobre su trasero antes de soltarlo y repartirlo, masajeando un poco más antes de ponerse en posición detrás de él.

— Eso, aprieta los dientes — dice Gai con un tono demasiado serio y Yamato muerde la almohada cuando las manos se aferran a sus caderas.

El pene de Gai es demasiado cálido, hirviente, la sensación de su miembro duro abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas lo hace estremecerse y jadear por un a torrente de adrenalina y dolor combinados en una bruma extraña.

Gai lo penetra con una estocada rápida, no parece haber consideración en su gesto cuando gruñe fuertemente y luego comienza a moverse en un vaivén violento y cruel.

Yamato se sacude entonces y gime ruidosamente ante el movimiento, retorciéndose debajo del peso firme de su cuerpo en un intento malo de salir. _Error_. En respuesta Gai niega y truena la lengua, sus caderas se hacen férreas y su movimiento se hace aún más rápido, sacudiéndolo todo en la cama y adentro de su cabeza.

La boca de Yamato, que se había mantenido apretada entre las sábanas se libera en su desesperación y sus ojos intentan mirar hacia atrás en una súplica desesperada, en una clemencia no reconocida para un juguete de madera.

— Más despacio, por favor… — pide, pero su voz quebradiza solo parece un incentivo contradictorio y algo parece moverse entre el gesto de Gai que lo hace temer.

Cuando los gemidos de Yamato se volvieron en gritos desesperados y su lucha se volvió más intensa Gai finalmente pareció apiadarse de su cuerpo y sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su cuerpo para sostener su polla.

Las contracciones entonces comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro. El dolor desapareciendo, el movimiento de su cuerpo volviéndose activo y voluntarioso hasta que siguió el ritmo de las embestidas y se empaló sobre su enorme pene, susurrando entre el agudo delirante de su interior, sus intestinos hirvientes, la clara sensación del pene golpeando el fondo de su cuerpo desde adentro, húmedo, rígido, caliente, desgarrador.

Gai se mueve entonces, sale de su cuerpo en un desprendimiento doloroso antes de girar a Yamato en el acto y recostar su espalda contra la cama para luego colocarse sobre de él, guiando una vez más la conexión desnuda de sus cuerpos.

Yamato sube los brazos a su cuello cuando Gai reanuda el movimiento, él ríe, suda, su piel brilla y hierve debajo de la piel de sus dedos y su boca atrapa la suya en un beso profundo y asfixiante, abrasador, poderoso y excitante como el resto de todos sus movimientos. Lo hace sentirse vivo. Vivo y unido al suelo como nada podría compararse.

Gai abre los ojos cerca de su rostro, sus frentes topando, su sonrisa enmarcando su rostro bellamente, haciéndolo delirar bajo el tacto firme de sus manos cálidas que repartían caricias largas, delicadas. Y Yamato entiende de alguna manera que en algún momento Gai había comenzado a hacer el amor.

Lo sentía, lo notaba, brillaba desde sus ojos atrapados entre el vuelo de sus largas pestañas.

Llega entonces de esa manera, mirando sus ojos directamente en un orgasmo casi doloroso por lo placentero. El pene de Gai golpeando el punto repetidas veces antes de vaciarse también estando adentro.

En un movimiento se recuesta a su lado y Yamato sigue el movimiento de su pecho subiendo y bajando antes de que Gai lo capture entre sus manos.

— ¿Te gustan los abrazos? — pregunta sobre su oído, sus manos ahuecadas sobre sus pectorales, sus labios sobre su hombro en un beso corto.

— Sí — dice, envolviéndose entre la sábana y el abrazo cálido y reconfortante de Gai. Cómodo, confiable, _amable_.

Y entre sus brazos Yamato se siente extrañamente cálido, protegido, _querido_. La diferencia abismal entre la despedida sin palabras de Kakashi lo golpea, el frío nebuloso del hielo cayendo del cielo contra la flama interna que lo quema.

Aun así, complacido como nunca, Yamato se recuesta sobre su hombro y piensa que Gai parece inusualmente solo, como si faltara rellenar un hueco sobre algún lugar.

El fantasma de la habitación se ríe y niega.

[…]

Esta vez es el departamento de Yamato, sobre su cama, entre sus sábanas.

La voz de Kakashi gimiendo lo llena todo, él grita, golpea, sus manos se clavan sobre los hombros de Gai y este ruge como una bestia contra su cuerpo, empujando sus caderas, hundiéndose entre la piel rosada una y otra vez en sus embestidas rápidas.

Yamato los observa sentado en una silla, amarrado, amordazado, desnudo, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirarlos follar desesperadamente frente a él, sobre su cama.

Kakashi lo mira de vez en cuando, le lanza sonrisas provocativas mientras se azota contra la erección de Gai, follándose con violencia antes de que Gai luche en su intensa rivalidad por el control y lo tumbe entre las almohadas.

Gai también lo mira, sus ojos poderosos e intensos saltan de vez en cuando a Yamato, su cuerpo desbaratando a Kakashi mientras sus ojos lo atraviesan a él, profanándolos al mismo tiempo, derritiéndolos a ambos con su espíritu de fuego.

Yamato siente su pene agitarse cada vez que Gai azota a Kakashi en contra de la pared y lo toma con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo desea poder morder el cuello de Kakashi, besar sus labios, acariciarlos a ambos.

Kakashi se burla de él cuando nota su impaciencia, dramatiza sus ruidos, su placer, lo hace envidiarlo y desearlo, la idea de que Yamato simplemente podría romper las ataduras de sus muñecas lo hace sentirse aún más excitado porque es solo el juguete que ha sido llevado a ver y no tocar, a sufrir la distancia, a quedarse a mirar como ellos llenan de semen sus almohadas y su cama.

Pero Yamato suspira en contra de la escena, de lo bizarro, de la tortura y el castigo, de la fuerte presión sobre su boca y sus manos.

La forma en la que ellos tenían sexo era exquisita, había un equilibrio perfecto, había un choque medido y constante de sus cuerpos, armonioso, equitativo, no había un solo espacio para algo más, era un complemento perfecto, la piel pálida debajo de la oscura, el cuerpo delgado siendo tomado con violencia, los músculos tensos debajo de un dominio sobrenatural del domador de una bestia.

Kakashi dobla a Gai entre sus manos como una bola de papel, al mismo tiempo, Gai hace lo que quiere con él. La lucha continua entre el contacto visual que no se pierde, Kakashi folla su boca, el rostro cincelado de Gai lo mira con dureza entre las lágrimas de su ahogamiento, su risa maliciosa, no tarda en hacerlo cambiar, hay una lucha desesperada por hacer venir al otro, porqué lo disfrute, porqué sienta todo hasta que ambos puedan morir por sexo en ese lugar.

Yamato no puede sino estar agradecido por contemplar eso, por verlos desenvolverse en una armonía tan explícita y sincera como ninguna otra, no era diferente al campo de batalla, eran una pieza completa que había sido partida por la mitad. Eran uno. Eso era todo. Jamás fueron un par.

— ¿Crees que es suficiente castigo, Gai? — Kakashi se ríe desde la orilla de la cama y lo mira, Yamato se ha venido sin tocarse, solo con mirarlos amarse.

Gai ríe y se encoge de hombros antes de asentir y sonreír.

— Sí, lo es — se pasa la lengua por los labios antes de levantarse e ir hacia él — ¿Te parece si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?

No hay una respuesta verbal a eso.

Yamato termina entonces entre los dos cuerpos. Kakashi recostado de espaldas contra las almohadas separa las piernas y Yamato se hunde en él. Gai, detrás de él, hace lo mismo con Yamato, penetrándolo.

No puede hacer entonces más que gritar y gemir, retorcerse entre el choque violento y contradictorio de las estaciones, del cielo y la tierra, del hielo y el fuego, y entre ellos él es el diminuto tronco que se alza entre ambos, es él un separado árbol que se esfuerza inútilmente por alcanzarlos a ambos, es una bocanada de hojas que no importa la manera en la que estire sus ramas, las nubes volarán alto, lejanas.

Él no existía entre ese espacio más que de esa forma. Juntos, los tres, Yamato solo podía vivir como una sombra.

Kakashi y Gai se miran entonces sobre su hombro, algo se dicen sin palabras, hay electricidad en la conexión de sus miradas antes de sonreírse al mismo tiempo, sus bocas juntándose al lado de su rostro en un beso largo y prolongado antes de separarse y continuar.

Después, cuando todo termina, Yamato se recuesta en la cama, entre los dos. Gai lo abraza, Kakashi hunde su cara entre su hombro y el cabello plateado lo acaricia un poco.

Sí, era cierto, cuando tocaba a Kakashi sentía fuegos artificiales explotando en algún lugar, pero cuando tocaba a Gai, el mundo se detenía. ¿Qué significaba eso entonces?

Con una sonrisa floja Yamato se ve a sí mismo como el árbol solitario entre un paisaje donde no hay nada más que el insondable cielo y el firme suelo.

Y en su mente, Gai se vuelve una pieza irrompible y fuerte. Yamato deja entonces de estirar las ramas al aire, hacia las nubes que corrían lejanas, las dejó finalmente escapar. Y tan confiable y firme como nada, Yamato decidió en ese instante echar raíces sobre el piso, no importaba si al final el cielo y la tierra iban a continuar siendo la par, juntos, llenos, enteros. Yamato simplemente se aferró a la tierra. 

Girando sobre la cama se voltea hacia Gai y lo abraza. Quizá, en la próxima ocasión, podrían estar solos los dos.

Final.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, no me gusta el KakaYama, por eso la escena de ellos no es la mejor del mundo (detesto a Kakashi con cualquiera que no sea Gai, pero con Yamato lo TOLERO) Sin embargo, como me encanta el YamaGai y estaba aquí por la idea de la competitividad del sexo, pues, se hace lo que se puede.   
> Se supone que iba a ser un poliamor bien lindo y que se iban a amar los tres y ni siquiera iba a haber sexo, pero, bueno, ¿ya mencioné que amo el YamaGai, no? Entonces solo aproveché la oportunidad.


End file.
